Of Rivalries and Horseback Rides
by Adamante
Summary: Georgia and Kana. Two people who were almost completely alike, yet had so many disagreements. 50 sentences, 50 themes.


**I decided to a 50 theme/50 sentence type of thing. This centers on Georgia and Kana, obviously, and isn't necessarily about _them _in a together kind of way. Some sentences center on one of them individually and others center on their thoughts about each other and whatnot. It only starts to be about _them_ around the end. Also, it is in a vague chronological order and many of them are AU and not official canon.**

* * *

Of Rivalries and Horseback Rides

"_They had so many things in common. Why, then, did they find it so difficult to get along?"_

* * *

_01. Rival_

Georgia had never liked Kana; he was always so… so confident and arrogant and would constantly brag about how _his_ Hayate was much better than _her_ Dakota - she could never lose to someone like him… she would make sure of it.

_02. Misjudgment_

Kana never really understood why Georgia often reacted defensively (sometimes violently, though it was never serious) whenever he said something to her – was it something in particular he had said to her, or did she just hate him?

_03. Disapproval_

As an amicable man, her father had always frowned upon her dislike for Kana (he always called it "childish and irrational") and, as much as she loved her father, she didn't appreciate it when he tried to tell her how she should feel about things – especially when it came to her rival.

_04. Curiosity_

Georgia often wondered how it felt like to be in love; when she was a girl, she had always dreamed about meeting the guy of her dreams… but now, when she sees Laney give those longing glances to Cam – glances that won't be reciprocated – she wonders if love is even worth it anymore.

_05. Freedom_

Although he missed his father on occasion, Kana was perfectly content with life in Konohana – living on his own gave him a sense of space and much needed freedom.

_06. Friends_

After dealing with Hiro's lectures on health and watching Reina talk to plants, Kana concludes that his friends are definitely strange… but finds that he still likes them, regardless.

_07. Energy_

Georgia was never one to sit in a house cooking and cleaning all day; she loved the outdoors and everything it had to offer, but most of all, she loved to run through the grassy fields and feel the wind rushing through her hair.

_08. Satisfaction_

Kana was most content when he was tending to his horses – when he was with them, he knew that he could never be lied to and that they would never disappoint him.

_09. Unknown_

As much as she hiked through the mountains, Georgia never actually visited the town sitting on the other side – she often wondered if she would _ever_ go there and see it for herself one day.

_10. Awkwardness_

Since most of his friends were dudes (with the exception of Reina, who wasn't very social), Kana had little to no experience on how to deal with an upset girl (an upset and raving mad Georgia, at that); but he tries to put on a grin, telling her that she did good and that she'll win next time – he doesn't expect her to cheer up, and she doesn't really, but at least he tried.

_11. Implications_

On days when Georgia comes back from one of her and Kana's "contests", Jessica is always sitting outside, giving her one of those knowing smiles that always succeeded in making her feel uncomfortable – she knew what the woman thought about her and Kana, and she assured that none of it was true.

_12. Parallel_

He had never gotten to know his mother due to her dying right after he was born; she, despite her mother having died when she was six, had at least gotten to know her for a few years – whose situation was more depressing, he wondered.

_13. Competition_

Georgia had always been up for any type of challenge; more so when Kana was the one challenging her.

_14. Outcast_

As much he loved Konohana and the people living there, he couldn't help but think of himself as some type of outcast in the town; the people of Konohana were either focused on crops, plants, or medicine while he was the only one who took a genuine interest in animals… but then again, he had always considered it fun to be different.

_15. Girl_

Ash had often joked around with her as they grew up, wondering if she was actually a girl since she didn't like "girly things" like cooking and sewing; she liked perfumes (which was plenty girly to her), so it had never bothered her before, but now she was starting to wonder if her lack of feminine qualities would prevent her from getting a husband.

_16. Guilt_

Whenever he rode horses with Georgia, he usually won most of their races; he loved the thrill of winning, of course, but he couldn't help but feel guilty whenever he saw the look of disappointment on her face.

_17. Gratitude_

Georgia loved Bluebell and was surprised at herself for ever hating it before; it was the place where she met Laney and Ash and Cam… they had always given her support and comfort whenever she needed it and, as a gesture of gratitude, she made sure to always be there for them as well.

_18. Kids_

Kana had a soft spot for children; he couldn't say no to Ying when she asked to "pet the pretty horses" or Rahi when he asked for horse riding lessons in an effort to be "stronger and mature" – those kids were just too cute to refuse.

_19. Insecurity_

She always had a slight accent from having previously lived in the South; she hated it because it made her feel different, but once Kana told her it added to her charm, she started to accept it… just a little.

_20. Want_

He had never disliked Georgia (even though it seemed as if she couldn't stand him); no matter how hostile she acted towards him, he had always thought of her as a friend or, at least, he wanted her to be a friend someday.

_21. Possibility_

Maybe if he wasn't so clueless and she wasn't so stubborn, they could've gotten along – they could have been friends.

_22. Unreasonable_

It was a shame, really, that two neighboring towns had such a dislike for each other because of a difference in cooking styles; he shakes his head at the ridiculousness of it all and just accepts it as human nature.

_23. Confusion_

It wasn't much really, he had just caught her when she fell off her horse, but, even so… why did she feel so strange… so _confused_ when he had touched her?

_24. Logic_

His friends were smart, scholarly even, and often made Kana feel out of place; he found it hard to pay much attention when Hiro would go on and on about medicines and their various effects or when Reina would try to explain the biology of plants – dealing with Georgia, thankfully, required no logic or intelligence or any of that.

_25. Cold_

Georgia had no love for Autumn or Winter; during those seasons, the days were cold and she never found much time to go outside or have fun when that happened.

_26. Understanding_

Once the tunnel between the two towns had been completed, Konohana residents could travel freely to Bluebell and vice versa; Kana was relieved that the mayors had finally gotten over their ridiculous feud and agreed to make amends – the area had finally become a united community.

_27. Memory_

Her mother's death was years ago, and she had already accepted it, but whenever she saw a flower her mother liked or anything else to remind Georgia of her, she would remember… and sometimes, she would cry.

_28. Reconsideration_

Ever since the villages started to make an effort to get back on good terms, she thought that she should try to do the same with Kana; maybe there _was_ a truth to her father's words, that her dislike was "childish and irrational", much like the rivalry between Konohana and Bluebell.

_29. Surprise_

It had been a surprise when Georgia told him that they should forget their previous disagreements and start over as friends; honestly, he had gone to her to suggest the exact same thing before she beat him to the punch, and even though he wasn't expecting _her_ to say something like that, it made him happy all the same – maybe she didn't hate him as much as he thought.

_30. Instinct_

He honestly didn't know what had just happened; one minute, Georgia was talking about her mother and the next minute she was crying – he didn't know if it was his protective streak kicking in or his utter astonishment (and hurt, strangely) at seeing her so sad… whatever it was, he could only think of one thing to do: hug her.

_31. Comfort_

When her father or Laney hugged her, she felt comforted and her mind was cleared; however, when Kana hugged her, she was suddenly hit with so many emotions – many of which she did not understand.

_32. Reason_

There was no legitimate reason, at least, there wasn't one he could come up with; he had been so nice… so _forgiving_ to her even when she used to hate him – why was she the only person he worked so hard to understand and get along with?

_33. Ignore_

She tried to ignore the way her heart fluttered when he laughed or smiled at her, tried to ignore the way her thoughts always trailed off to thoughts about _him_; and, when she thought that she could finally forget her confusing feelings for him, he was always there to remind her of them again.

_34. Epiphany_

He had never realized it before, but the reason he acted so differently with her was because he cared about her; and it wasn't something that had just happened overnight, no, he had _always_ cared about her despite all their arguments and competitions - he wondered if there was a chance that she felt the same.

_35. Gift_

Everyone had given her some type of present for her birthday (a new saddle from Ash, a dress from Laney, Cam had arranged her favorite bouquet, etc.) and she loved them, but she secretly loved Kana's most of all; after her birthday party, he had taken her to a secluded area in the mountains where a mother bear was tending to her newborn cubs – it may not have been a material gift, but the sight had been so tender and beautiful and when she told him as much, he only gave her a sheepish grin.

_36. Chocolate_

To his surprise, Georgia had been knocking at his door, a small frown (and a blush, but maybe he was just imagining it) on her face and, when he had opened it and asked her what she wanted, she only shook her head, placing a plate wrapped in foil into his hands with a muttered, "here" and left without another word; later, when he unwrapped the foil, he would recognize the gift as a plate of chocolate cookies, remembering that today was Winter Harmony Day in Bluebell.

_37. Denial_

She had been so befuddled over the past few seasons; ever since she and Kana became friends, she had these confusing feelings and thoughts around him and didn't know what to do about them – when she asked Laney about it, the other girl had only laughed, claiming that she was "in love", but that couldn't be right… was it really possible to fall in love so fast?

_38. Protection_

He knew that she didn't like to be protected (her independence wouldn't allow it) and he knew she wouldn't appreciate his efforts, but whenever she wasn't looking, he always made sure to secure Dakota's saddle so she wouldn't fall off while they were riding, or he would look out for any wild animals to make sure they wouldn't be able to go after Georgia – tasks that were _very_ hard to accomplish in a discreet way and, if he got caught, he knew she would chew him out like she usually did; he often lamented over the fact that she was a tough and stubborn girl, but then remembered that those qualities are what makes her, well, _Georgia_ and that's what he likes about her.

_39. Confession_

When Georgia was a young girl, she had always imagined that the man of her dreams would confess his love to her in such a romantic way that would sweep her off her feet, but this… this was different, to say the least; first of all, it wasn't even remotely romantic, instead of bringing her roses and singing her praises, Kana had called her up to the mountain and just started mumbling and stumbling over his words as soon as she arrived – she didn't even know what he was saying at first, but once she made out the words "you're special to me", she immediately understood his message and, despite her better judgement, smiled.

_40. Agreement_

Most couples spent most of their time hugging and cuddling, calling each other pet names, or something else weird like that; that wasn't his type of thing, and he was more than relieved to hear that Georgia felt the same as he did.

_41. Kiss_

Kana had proved her theory wrong once again, as he was prone to do these days; she had expected her first kiss to be during a tender and gentle moment, not thrust upon her after an argument – even so, that didn't stop her from enjoying it.

_42. Opinion_

When he thought back on it, it was funny that he and Georgia used to have so many disagreements and misunderstandings even though they had so much in common; one could attribute it to the fact that "opposites attract" and, while that was true for most people, it was a load of bull for others – Kana was the latter.

_43. Normal_

When Laney would ask her about her relationship with Kana, she would wonder why the two never held hands, or why they didn't hug or demonstrate _any_ type of public affection, really, and Georgia, being Georgia, usually just shrugged it off and never really thought much about it; what was weird to other couples was normal for her and Kana, and she liked it that way.

_44. Support_

He knew Georgia was strong, he _knew_ that, but even she could break down sometimes; and every time she did, he always made sure to be right by her side.

_45. Strong_

Kana had always been so strong, so determined that it seemed like almost _nothing_ fazed him; sometimes, it made her mad because she could never be that strong, but other times, she admired his strength – plus, the fact that he would stay with someone like her made her love him all the more.

_46. Lost_

Georgia always gushed over his "determination and strength", she always praised those traits and often told him how she admired them; what she didn't know was that, if anything bad ever happened to her, he would be so lost he wouldn't know _what_ to do, strength be damned.

_47. Acceptance_

She had never wanted to admit it out loud, but she had always been a little insecure about herself; she was never very girly, so she didn't really fit in with the other girls, and her accent had always made her feel different from everyone else… none of that mattered to Kana, though, because he liked her purely for _her_ and, if he could accept her, then she could certainly accept herself.

_48. Natural_

He never liked it when people expected things of him; he cherished freedom and the power to make his own choices above all else… that was probably why he was so attracted to Georgia – she never told him how he should act or what he should do and he could always be himself when he was with her.

_49. Love_

Being in love was so much different from how she thought it would be; everything wasn't happy and easy… there were arguments sometimes, and they did annoy each other, but through it all, they stayed together because they _did_ love each other – during their time spent together she learned that, like everything in else in life, love had its ups and downs too.

_50. Beginning_

Usually, he would charge into situations without thinking, rarely ever considering the consequences, but he couldn't be that way now – this was too important; if he was going to ask her, then he had to make sure he did it right… he wanted to be with her now and forever, and he was going to do all he could to make sure that wish came true.

* * *

**And... the end! This was my first time doing something like this, so I hope I didn't _completely_ butcher it... haha. Well, see you all next story (update, whatever).**


End file.
